


The Steel Queen

by ReginaRubie



Series: Song of the dragons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaRubie/pseuds/ReginaRubie
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen the Father of Dragons and his story.This is a prequel to my ongoing fic "Song of the dragons" in which Jon Snow was born Visenya Targaryen, and Rhaegar never set aside his wife merely took Lyanna as a second wife.In this story we follow Rhaegar from a dream he has as Elia is pregnant with Aegon to that fateful battle at the Trident and what happened then.We respect and love Elia in this fic while also loving Rhaegar/Lyanna.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Series: Song of the dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919161
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	1. Rhaegar I

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the prequel I told you about! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think of it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar has a dream and a realization. It is so bittersweet.

**1**

**RHAEGAR I**

**T** here was snow everywhere. It got inside his clothes, matted his silver hair against his head, and yet there was heat beneath his tights, underneath his palms fisted around what seemed to be a corn. 

He looked down. A massive bronze and green scaly, muscled neck sat underneath him and ended with a mastodontic head. 

The dragon screeched and Rhaegar lost his hold on the beast's neck and he fell, the snow swirling around him as the dragon dove to the side a spear made of ice coming dangerously close to him, enough to graze his side but not enough to actually damage him.

In a blink of an eye Rhaegar was on the snowy field, heavied down by the snow on his shoulders. If he looked up he could not understand what time of the day it was or if even  _ it was  _ day. For there was no sun. 

The clanging of battle near enough to be heard but far enough not to be seen woke him up from his reverie and he looked up as a gigantic dragon of black and red flew overhead; 

«AEGON!» a woman yelled, her cry joined by a wolf howl and another woman's yell, so near this time it almost made him jump.

The green and bronze dragon shook his massive head as if to clear it and flew down yet «I am fine!» called a man's voice, and suddenly Rhaegar could see quite clearly the man on the dragon's back. He had long silver-blond hair braided back from his forehead in a set of braids Rhaegar had never seen; his eyes were amethysts and yet the form of his face, the dip of his chin and his nose reminded him of Elia, his dornish princess. He was wrapped in Targaryen regalia.

«Oh thank the Gods» 

This time Rhaegar did jump out of his skin, turning around to the woman. She was beautiful and willowy. Slender and young, the girl looked to be around twenty or so, with ink black hair wrapped in braids similar to those of the Targaryen man, she wore a dark red and black attire, edged with fur covered shoulders; her face was long but not too much, her eyes a stormy grey flecked with violet, she wore an headpiece that was styled as dragon wings and in her hand she held Dark Sister the lost treasure of House Targaryen. 

The Targaryen man upon the dragon circled above her, Rhaegar was sure he could not be seen because the woman had yet to aknowledge his presence. The dragon's wings are flapping enough snow to shield them from sight. The woman brought a hand to her forehead shielding her eyes from the snow, Dark Sister was dripping blood from its blade as red as the ruby of the handle. 

«Visenya!» the Targaryen man snapped in rage «what are you doing on the ground?» he yelled obviously angered by her presence down on the snowy field.

«I am not risking Viserion!» she snapped back «not after last time, he is still recovering!» she shook her head.

«Then you should have stayed inside, safe, with Rhaenys!» he yelled, his yelling heard above the thundering of the wings and the noise of the snowstorm.

«What kind of queen am I if I am not willing to risk myself for my people?» she snapped back, Rhaegar noticed someone reaching for her from behind and a blade shining under the fire spit at his right by the black and red dragon. 

The girl,  _ Visenya _ his mind supplied, turned around just in time to see the man, was it really a man?, what with the flesh slipping from his half charred bones and the spear embed in his side. He made an ungodly sound, a gagging sound, as a sword point exited his chest. The man fell on the ground to move no more and a woman, her face matted with blood appeared, she had silver hair and amethysts eyes too, small of frame but looking as big as a giant with the sword in her hand.

«Get on Rhaegal, Senya.» the woman ordered, her tone bokering no replies as she slashed another man-dead (were they really the  _ wights  _ of the legends?, of the prophecy?) «Now!» 

An enormous direwolf, white as snow, its jaws dripping red of blood, with eyes as red as big rubies come into the clearing as silent as a ghost. For a moment Rhaegar thought the beast could see him, but then it sided by the woman with ink black hair almost as tall as a horse. 

She fisted a hand in his snowy fur «I will be safe on the ground - she countered - protected by Ghost.» 

The man on the dragon gave a hoarse reply «Get inside the Godswood, Visenya» he ordered «stay with your cousin» he demanded.

The woman nodded «Fine!» she snapped back, turning around as the other woman ran to the black and red dragon calling him. 

«And send Viserion to patrol the Godswood, by the Gods!» he added his tone menacing.

The woman ran in the direction, he hoped, of the Godswoods and Rhaegar found himself at loss. This dream seemed to recount the prophecy he had read as a youngster, the one about Azor Ai reborn to stop winter from coming, felling the Others of Ice and Death. 

_ … with Rhaenys! _ The boy had snapped to the girl, whom he had called  _ Visenya _ and he himself responded to the name of  _ Aegon _ . 

He blinked and suddenly everything became clear. He was not Azor Ai, he realized looking up at Aegon finding in his features both himself and Elia, mostly Elia, but the cheeks were his as the color of the hair and eyes, his son was. 

He thought about his Rhaenys, now just a little girl, but one day a woman worthy of Azor Ai and the other woman by the name of Visenya. 

The small one Elia was carrying, he realized must be Aegon - for the boy looked slightly older than both women he had seen - and the other two he had seen must be his daughters. Elia, for all she was of frail health, he realized would give him his heir  _ and  _ two girls more. He would have the three heads of the dragons and one more.

_ The dragon must have three heads _ , he thought as another dragon, smaller than the green and bronze and of the red and black, this one gold and cream scaled flew overhead in the same direction the woman had gone.  _ Three heads of fire and blood to bring end to the tyranny of Winter _ . 

* * *

He woke up sweating and shivering, panting. The sheets of silk, black as the night, pooling at his waist. 

Elia, at his side, still slept fully, her front turned to him, her protruding belly, full with child. Her face was glowing in the moonlight, on her lips a serene smile, her sun-kissed skin as smooth as silk. 

He looked to the side, to the crib Elia had wanted at their bed-side inside of which Rhaenys, his little dragon, slept soundly. He sighed passing a hand on his face knowing full well that sleep would not reclaim his that night. He carefully disentangled himself from the sheets hoping not to disturb his wife's slumber.

She was having a hard time with this pregnancy, the Maester wanted her constantly under control and she passed most of her waking time in bed, as not to strain herself nor the baby, playing cyvasse or a card games with her ladies in waiting. Still she faced it all with a smile on her face and a hand on her belly, so very happy that after they had waited the years suggested by the Maester - to leave her body time to recover from the first pregnancy - she had been able to get with child again. 

He stood up, his feet bare on the marble floors of Dragonstone heated by the fire pooling under the fuming mountain of the island. He carded a hand in his long silver hair held in a braid so simple it was nothing compared to the braids his son and daughters sported. He looked down in the crib. Rhaenys was sleeping peacefully, her little thumb in her mouth, her demon cat was awake though and hissed as Rhaegar come closer to the crib, probably afraid he meant to woke the little one up. Rhaenys hair were like Elia's chestnut and in small ringlets, and her skin too looked sun kissed, her eyes thought, behind closed lids, were marron flecked with amethyst. 

« _ Sleep, my little dragon _ » he murmured in high valyrian carding a hand in her curly hair « _ for you shall protect the world one day _ » he murmured.

«What are you hushing about to our daughter in the dead of the night, you meanance?» an amused voice asked from behind him «it was a nightmare putting her to sleep last night» Elia told him «if you wake her, you are putting her to sleep again.»

Elia never failed to bring a smile to his lips, he kissed the air around his daughter before turning and facing his wife. She was prodded on a elbow, the other hand resting on her swollen belly. Her marron eyes alight with mirth.

«I didn't mean to wake you» he apologised «you should rest.»

«All I am doing is resting» she snorted tucking a ringlet of hair behind an ear «what hails you, my husband?» she asked becknoking him closer offering him a hand.

Rhaegar sat on the bed again, then leaned back, he took one pillow from his part of the bed and situated it behind Elia's back so that she could lean back without straining herself. After having done that he leaned back too his head hitting the headpiece of the bed.

«I dreamt of Azor Ai» he told her «and snow» he added «and death»

«I can see why you are so troubled» she nodded offering him her hand to hold. Rhaegar did more, he scooted down the bed and curled himself around his wife, his forehead pressing against her belly. They often did this when he felt the need to be comforted. Elia's hand unbraided his half-done braid carding her fingers in his locks of silver. 

A movement under the skin of his wife's belly let him know that he was not alone. 

He pressed a kiss to his wife's belly atop the silk of her nightclothes and then pressed his forehead against it again, feeling his son's heartbeat strong against his face. As strong as the wingbeat of the immense dragon he would ride. 

« _ You should rest while your mother still carries you, my brave dragon _ » he murmured in high valyrian against her belly, he heard her suppress a giggle « _ you shall rule the world one day and put an end to the tyranny of Winter _ »

He spent the rest of the night up until it was dawn like that murmuring sweet praises to his son still enclosed in the warmth of his mother's womb. Sometime around dawn Rhaenys woke and holding that demon cat to her chest - how didn't the beast slash at her like he did everyone else - tiptoed to their bed. Elia had just fallen asleep again so Rhaegar took his daughter for below her armprints and nestled her between himself and Elia the cat purring when Rhaenys started to pet him, his little snout pressed to Elia's belly. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Connighton arrives to Dragonstone and finds his prince and best friend suddenly changed, more mature...more sure of himself, is it finally the time to relieve his heavy heart and urge him to take action against his spiraling father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!, hoping you are all well I leave you with a new chapter and hope you'll let me know what you think of it! Enjoy!

**2**

**Jon I**

« **L** and oh!» 

Dragonstone, the fuming island in the Narrow Sea, from which Aegon the Dragon had launched the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms stood proudly against the blue sky.

The ancestral seat of House Targaryen looming and black as a fist on the volcanic island. 

The  _ home _ of his prince, Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife princess Elia with their little love Rhaenys. The family Jon would do anything to protect.

«You look troubled my friend» ser Barristan commented approaching him, his white cloak swirling in the warm winds. 

The young knight of the Kingsguard had gained himself the epithet of  _ bold _ with his attitude in both combat and life. Prince Rhaegar could not have chosen a more suitable knight to protect his mother during his absence.

«I am troubled» he nodded, not bothering to hide his discomfort, the kind eyes of ser Barristan remained planted on the island «I bring ill news to my prince in such a joyful moment of his life.» he explained «and with princess Elia frail health, I am at loss on how to proceed.»

Ser Barristan nodded solemnly «It might be a joyful time for our prince, my lord» he pointed out «but it is a dire time for the realm. We should not abscond the truth from our prince. We shall trust his judgment.»

Jon nodded, still feeling uneasy. 

«Oh what a man should have to worry of his impending fatherhood  _ and _ a whole realm» he shook his head.

«My son has a sensible head on his shoulders, my lord» a third, kind and feminine voice interrupted.

Both Jon and ser Barristan turned coming face to face with a pale moon shaped face, long silver hair and amethyst eyes. All carded in a burgundy gown the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms seemed to be glowing so far from her husband. 

She looked strengthened by being home again. Aerys had been difficult to convince to let his wife out of sight, but once the woman had pleaded she must be there for the impending birth as Elia's mother couldn't be he had relented, snapping at everyone that  _ perhaps this time that useless woman could finally birth an heir _ . 

«We should put our faith in him.» she added folding her hands before herself.

Ser Jaime Lannister was behind the queen, a young knight of seven and ten, shining in his golden armor and white cloak. 

Jon didn't trust the boy. Not after Tywin had resigned from being Hand and had secluded himself in Casterly Rock with his other son, the Imp, and his daughter scorned by the last refusal by Aerys of marrying the girl to Rhaegar.

«Your Grace» he and ser Barristan coroused bowing to the Queen. She smiled softly at them, indulgently.

«May your wisdom never fail us, Your Grace» he offered.

«Lord Jon you are going to have me blushing as a maid of four and ten with all your complimenting» she offered back but her smile widened.

Jon had always felt connected to the disgraced queen who had put her duty above all else and face every nightmare with a serene smile on her face, her facade never cracking to let others see how hurting she was.

He may even had fancied himself in love if he was ten years younger and she  _ just _ a lady, although nothing of her was  _ just _ anything.

Queen Rhaella Targaryen, the jewel of the capital. 

«My son must know» she decreed «he must take action soon, I fear for my Viserys if we are too lax.» she added, her eyes turning wistfully in the direction of Kings Landing. 

The king had demanded their younger son, prince Viserys, to stay behind as the birthing chambers were no place for a man, while he could forward his education by assisting his father during her absence. Queen Rhaella had agreed with a forced smile but everyone knew she was worried for her son. 

Son who was too close to the father he idolized, wrongly. The only person the boy idolized more than the king was Rhaegar and Rhaella had hoped that some time fostered under his brother's tutelage may do the boy good.

All hopes dispersed in the wind when Aerys had decreed for Viserys to remain in Kings Landing especially since he had done so before the whole court making impossible for her to protest.

«He must understand the excent of his father's illness.» she added, her beauty turning terrible as she looked up to Dragonstone «It is time he stops running and start planning»

Jon could not fault her, her hastens as the queen often experienced first hand her husband cruelty and descending madness. 

He nodded. Although Rhaegar knew about his father's illness he had opted to wait for an heir before moving for the throne hoping to control Aerys in the meantime since the presence of already a heir would stabilize the realm and reassure the lords.

Queen Rhaella excused herself as she returned with ser Jaime in her cabin. 

Jon was only happy the bruises on her pale skin had already vanished for there would be no stopping Rhaegar if he knew what his mother had to go through because of his father. There would be no keeping the dragon at bay then, he would be woken.

He himself had been filled with rage when he had seen the bruises that marred the free of powder face the queen had displayed the first two weeks of voyage to Dragonstone.

  
  


Prince Rhaegar was awaiting them by the beach, followed by a small retinue of men. Jon had never been happier to see his prince, clad in a black tunic and trousers, his silver hair braided back from his face and falling laxly on his left shoulder dangling just below the Targaryen emblem emblazoned above his heart.

If possible he looked stronger, more mature, more sure of himself and he beared himself with a new air.

He  _ looked  _ a king.

He walked to the boats and as soon as Queen Rhaella had seen him he broke in a small sprint to reach her in her boat and help her off it, kissing then her hand and her cheek, letting her caress his face with unmountable love and affection in her eyes as she smiled tenderly. 

« _ Muña _ » he greeted softly grinning at his mother.

«My valiant son, my  _ gelēnka zaldrīzes _ » she caressed his chin and cheeks and fingered his braid «this is new» she commented.

Prince Rhaegar looked proud «it's Azor Ai braid, mother, or as similar as I could do.» he nodded.

Jon believed Rhaegar when he said he was Azor Ai reborn to bring the dawn of a new era. Only his dragon prince could achieve such a feat. 

«Jon!,  _ nuna raqīros _ !» he exclaimed embracing him fiercely. Jon patted his back demurely as the prince than greeted everyone else in the party exchanging jests and japes with both ser Barristan and ser Jaime. 

When the greetings were done Queen Rhaella took the word again «How is my good-daughter?»

«A  _ nightmare,  _ mother» he answered cooly «Elia has a craving for melons,  _ melons _ mother! Last time it was lemons, I had them planted in the gardens too but this time?, this time she despises the mere smell of them and craves melons and is miserable without.»

Queen Rhaella smiled indulgently at her son until said son squared his shoulder and gave her a smile «I have sent for them from Dorne» he said «Oberyn is to bring them here as soon as he can» he added. 

Queen Rhaella nodded «Very well then, my son» she smiled «bring me to her, where is sweet Rhaenys, my very sunshine?» she inquired.

Rhaegar smiled «My daughter is sleeping, mother, she was very excited and played herself to sleep this afternoon.» he offered and Queen Rhaella let out a breathy giggle at which Jon smiled and shook his head.

Princess Rhaenys was the pulsing heart, with princess Elia, of the little Dragonstone Targaryen household. Small and funny, she was so very happy and joyful child that she was able to brighten even the most troubling days in Kings Landing. 

King Aerys barely tolerated mother and child in Kings Landing, since the firstborn had been a daughter he had no use of. Jon could only feel happy about it since it spared the young girl the cruel presence of her paternal grandfather. Father, mother and grandmother - as every other knight of the Kingsguard - doted on princess Rhaenys so much she had started to go by  _ the Sunshine princess _ in Dorne, Kings Landing and Dragonstone. And with right cause too. 

Jon had never seen a baby before princess Rhaenys had been born, that fateful day now three years prior, she had been small but strong with a head of curly chestnut hair and a mighty cry that had made both him and Rhaegar jump when they had heard it from the birthing chamber outside of which they were waiting impatiently. And yet the baby had fallen silent as soon as Rhaegar had taken her in his arms, he had literally barged inside the birthing chamber, convention be damned, and had taken the handful that his daughter was while she still was covered in blood and screaming her new lungs out. Lady Ashara, princess Elia's most trusted and devoted friend, had handed him his daughter just wrapped in a thin cloth of dornish orange but Rhaegar had not cared about the blood, or the snot, or the crying, he had just taken the baby in his arms and had rocked her as he had lulled her to calm by singing to her with his deep baritone voice. 

The baby had opened her maroon eyes flecked with amethyst and had promptly fallen asleep, her thumb in her mouth, as Rhaegar announced she was beautiful and special and that he was so very grateful for her to Elia, kissing her brow. 

After some hours after the little princess had already been fed by princess Elia herself Rhaegar had thrusted the child in his hold, the baby had opened an eye because of the arms change but had settled soon enough. She had been so thin and little in his arms and yet his embrace had never felt so full. 

Queen Rhaella had rocked her to sleep in her rocking chair that night singing softly to her granddaughter. From that day on Jon had knew, he would hike up any mountain to keep that little girl happy.

He followed them inside with his heavy heart resting against his relieved breast. The family he would do anything for was now together and safe, for the time being from the cruelty of the King.

He hoped the time they had was enough. 


	3. Elia I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia has a talk with her bestfriend and is generally her sensible, strong and brave self. 
> 
> Oh, Elia, how I really adore you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, when I began this prequel I had not anticipated how writing those characters we have not yet seen in canon (book) real well would have affected my feelings especially knowing our their story will end. 
> 
> It's like you know some charcaters have much potential still it is tragic to think of it as wasted (I am looking at you GRR and directors of the show)... hoping I do them justice despite the great unjustice the history (and as plausible this story) makes to them.

**ELIA I**

**S** he placed a kiss on her daughter's curly head. It seemed just yesterday that she had been in the birthing chamber, alone save for her maid - Ashara - her good-mother the queen and the midwives. 

The birth had not been easy, just as the pregnancy. Elia had spent many hours praying for the child she was carrying, praying it would be healthy and strong, and heir her husband could be proud of. Instead she had born an healthy baby girl, a princess and although her husband had welcomed the baby with love and affection, never once accusing her or shunning her for not having given him the son everyone expected of her, Elia had felt strongly the distress at having failed her duty as royal consort of the prince. 

Neither had her good-mother, her Grace the Queen; who had been as enamoured by the princess Rhaenys just as the neo-parents had been. 

In her good-father, the King, Elia had not found the same forgiveness. The man had yet to meet his granddaughter by the time the Maester and the midwives had assured them that both child and mother were healthy enough to be presented to court. Elia had had a very difficult birth and the Maester had cautioned them against trying for another child before some time had passed as not to strain too much her body after such a pregnancy. 

The King wasn't even present when Rhaegar had presented their daughter to the court as his heir apparent until the issue from their marriage proved to be a boy.

No matter what, Rhaegar had assured her that not only the baby was welcome and loved but that, even in the evenience Elia would born him only daughters they would be his heirs, to the seventh hell what the lords of Westeros believed, and although grateful for his loyalty Elia had known her prince to speak from the heart and not the head. 

The last time a Targaryen woman had been made heir in spite of a Targaryen male a Dance of Dragons had ensued and the woman who had been groomed since birth to be the first queen regnant of the Seven Kingdoms had, in the end, died at the end of her bastard brother's dragon although her child - a male one - had succeeded said brother on the Iron Throne. 

Elia wished no other Dance of Dragons on the realm she was bound to protect and govern one day by her husband's side. She just knew that Aerys could very well give the kingdom to Viserys or so could the lords demand if she failed to give Rhaegar his boy and heir. 

She rested a hand on her protruding stomach and sighed, feeling her baby kick against her palm. While carrying Rhaenys had been like carrying liquid fire, what with the constant tummy aches and the continuing vomiting that left her skinnier than when she had fallen pregnant and that left her throat dry and flaming, the girl often kicking like hell her kidneys; carrying this child proved - at least by that - to be somewhat more calm. The very baby present was different than Rhaenys, less excited, the child scarcely did the somersaults like her daughter had, while still making itself heard and known from time to time with a calming kick or its general presence. 

Rhaegar had taken to call the child a _him_ , which he had not done the first time around sticking to the neutral gender until the birth. It was due his dreams in which he saw a boy with their features - their baby boy - riding a dragon and fighting. Elia tightly hoped this not to be a vision of the future for she wished no harm to come to their children and for none of them to go into battle, although battle could be part of a man journey on this Earth.

He often cradled her belly and kissed it whispering in high valyrian to their _son_ and calling him _Aegon_ , because, as he repeated so often she knew by heart, _the dragon must have three heads_. 

Rhaenys was the first one, he had told her, of that he was certain. 

Aegon would be the second a boy that in his dreams had her features and his colors, while two more daughters she would give him, one as pale as him but with hair as dark as her mother's had been, black as ink, and one the image of her good-mother, the Queen Rhaella. 

«You look troubled, my princess» she turned around catching the violet gaze of her most beloved lady in waiting, the lady Ashara Dayne, a dear friend from her childhood years who had followed her to court and was her stauncher supporter in all endeavours. 

Lady Ashara was beautiful, so beautiful it was a wonder how none had noted her before. She had hair as black as the midnight and eyes as violet as the most resplendent of flowers. Her skin was ivory and her lips rosy often tinted of bold red which didn't really suit her outside personality. 

She was most kind and caring and in her Elia had found since childhood a seldom forlon friend, a constant companion, a shoulder on which she could rest her tired head and an easy smile during her deepest sorrow a caressing hand and soothing presence about those miscarriages only her and her lady-friend had known about. 

«What hails you so?» she asked softly, offering her, her hand. Elia smiled taking it.

Ashara had always been a beacon of light even in the mist impending and troubled hours. She was kind and quiet, always observing and learning, sweet and funny, but most importantly she was her dearest friend, almost like a sister in whom she could confide anything.

«It is just the lack of sleep, my friend» she told her softly, trying her best to smile despite her growing discomfort. 

She just _knew_ that if she birthed another daughter they would have a war at their hands, because no matter what Aerys would not stand for _two_ grand _daughters_ from his heir, he would most surely suggest Rhaegar set her aside and disinherited his daughters, and Rhaegar could either abide to his will or challenge him, and if push came to shove she knew Rhaegar could and _would_ declare war on the old man. 

Elia didn't want no blood shed to her children's name.

Ashara snorted a most unladylike sound which not often would be heard by the graceful lady in court «You lie as bad as when your mother demanded to know who had done a particularly nasty prank.» she told her, carding a hand in her chestnut locks with the care of a mother and a sister. 

Elia found small comfort in her touch this day. The end of the pregnancy was coming and despite Rhaegar certainty about the baby's gender she was so very afraid to born him another daughter. 

«I am terrified» she admitted to her friend stroking gently her daughter's head «I am afraid the baby will be once again a daughter.»

«The prince seems sure that not to be the case» Ashara reminded her «And, has he not told you that any child born of your body and his is welcome even if they will be only daughters?»

Elia bit her full lip «Daughters cannot inherit _the_ throne, Ashara» she said bitterly, if it were so Rhaenys would already be heralded as the new princess of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne after her father. Instead Rhaegar remained - for now - Aerys' heir with Rhaenys as his heir apparent on Dragonstone, but with _Viserys_ as next in line of succession for the throne should she fail to give him a son. 

«That's just stupid» Ashara commented «Nymeria was Queen of the Rhoynar and leaded her people throught nick and peace. Why shouldn't a daughter inherit that ugly throne?»

It was in these moments that the Ashara from their childhood came forward in full swing, stubborn and idealist, her very best friend. 

«We are not in Dorne, Ashara» she pointed out gently «and the Targaryen are not Rhoynars.» she added «they despise the idea of a ruling woman.»

«All the more reason for them to get one» she said snappishly. 

Elia smiled «Oh would it be a resplendent day» she murmured «But that day is not under Aerys' thumb, we must move carefully especially if the child is a daughter.»

«What did Doran read in the stars, my princess?» Ashara asked. 

Elia had taken at heart the warning with which Doran had told her the fate of her child. Not many knew of her older brother many talents. Oh, they knew him as a skilled fighter and just prince of Dorne; they much preferred stories about Oberyn, her own vyper, the dangerous fighter who could and would kill you if you threatened his loved ones. 

Doran was a great mastermind, he had yet to lose a game of cyvasse and had started reading at four, by nine he could compose music and verse alike - although he was not blessed with a singing voice, why Rhaegar own favourite song to play was composed and written by Doran - and by eleven he knew how to read the stars as the palm of his hand. 

He had not shared on Rhaenys fate as it was considered misfortune to pry the fates of a woman from a star. But when Elia had given him the news she was pregnant he had looked perturbed and had studied the skies days and nights. 

She stroked her belly thoughtfully «He says the baby, whichever sex may it be is destined for greatness» she said «Great reward, honor and happiness, and great sorrow indeed. He...» she bit her lip «He said that in the stars in its destiny he can see mostly snow. And snow means winter and in winter the dragons too can wither and die.» 

Ashara grasped her hand in hers «Great reward, honor and happiness, my princess, what more can you hope for your baby?, no life is free of sorrow and after a great happiness a great sorrow often follows.»

Elia was reminded of bloodstained smallclothes after she had fallen pregnant this last time, of the great hope being squashed from her body by the Gods. 

She felt tears prickling at her eyes, but did not shed any. She was the princess of Dorne, the princess consort of the Seven Kingdoms, a mother and a wife; yet sometimes she just wished to be herself. She wouldn't have needed to be brave if she could just be herself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, tell me what you think, now I am just going to cry in a corner about Elia and her feelings which have made mine scramble all over the place... Damn feelings! T.T


	4. Arthur I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sees the reunion between Queen Rhaella and princess Elia and jokes around with his sister... Oh Arthur how I missed you so since your last chapter in the sequel of this fic...

**hello! So this chap is a bit short, I know but I wanted to get something out and really loved the Rhaegar/Rhaella/Elia bit... They are such dears... And I loved writing Arthur again since it has been so long in this story sequel.**

**So, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Arthur I

H e smiled, bowing slightly as Queen Rhaella came into view at her son's arm, followed by ser Connighton and ser Barristan and ser Jaime. 

The queen looked to be shining under her son care, surely some time away from court and her husband would do her good, he though as they came by the princess' chambers. 

Inside princess Elia was playing cyvasse with his sister, Ashara, while her other handmaiden - Alyssa Celtigar - was playing the flute so masterfully that even Arthur - who often heard Rhaegar play - could only stop and listen.

«Do my ears deceive me or has lady Alyssa become even better with her flute than she was?» Queen Rhaella asked as they neared the chambers «we must have her play at court too.»

«Your Grace» he greeted her with a smile.

«Lady Alyssa is a great player» he nodded «if somewhat a timid one» he offered with a mild smile. Prince Rhaegar still at his mother side, his amethyst eyes glinting dangerously at the mention of the uneasiness his father brought to many a courtesan. 

The queen thought didn't seem to take offence «My husband would scare even the bravest woman» she offered back with a gesture meant to dismiss any doubts «I shall hear my fill until the birth then.» she smiled brightly at her son, gripping thigther his arm in hers «I'd like to see my good-daughter if she feels she's up to it.»

«I am  always up to see you, your Grace» he turned, finding princess Elia, clad in a blue but simple gown, her hair bouncing in curls down her back held in place by a pearl coronet on her head, her feet bare, her protunding belly in full display a smile on her full lips.

Behind her his sister stood courtisying to the visiting royal her ebony head dipped low, her knees bent a bit.

A true smile graced Queen Rhaella features as prince Rhaegar strode to his wife and pressed a hand to her belly, his tone full of concern «You shoud not overdo it, my gazelle - he said - it is not good for our son.»

«Oh stop it, you great worrier» queen Rhaella snapped fondly at him «a woman, a mother, knows her body best to nestle for her child.» 

Rhaegar did not heed his mother counsel «I'd feel better if you didn't strain yourself so» he amended. 

Princess Elia's smile was fond and elegant «Do not worry, my love» she said kissing him on the mouth and caressing his face pressing her other hand to her belly, atop his «We are both fine, me and our child both.» she promised « and  a small stroll in the gardens with your mother would do much to lift my spirit.»

Rhaegar seemed at lost as to what to say and looked at his sister in search for support, a futile exercise, Arthur knew, as his sister and princess Elia had been as thick as thieves growning up and Ashara would support her friend always, before any threat or enemy. 

«Perhaps» he suggested «A tea on your balcony would be more suited, my gazelle» he offered «Last time you went beyond your chambers you were bleeding again.» he reminded her gently.

Princess Elia bit on her lip but nodded always dutiful, ready to take whatever measure she had to ensure her child survival. 

«Fine» she conceded «Would you like to join me, Your Grace?» she asked «I would enjoy immensly your company» 

Queen Rhaella smiled radiantly «You shouldn't need to ask» she said «Come» she advanced to her, kissing princess on both cheeks «I want to know everything about these months you have spent away from court, your presence was missed so.»

Arthur did not doubt it was so, since queen Rhaella genuinely held fondness for princess Elia, her sole pillar of support in that nest of lions. Certainly, thought - even if the court appreciated the princess - the king most surely did not miss his good-daughter since he barely tolerated both her and princess Rhaenys disturbed as he was by her being a girl and not displaying the Targaryen colours although she did look her paternal grandmother and her father.

«You seem troubled» he turned, the door was still open, prince Rhaegar having gone inside with wife and mother, his sister was at the door, clad in a azure gown that complimented her skin, her violet gaze set on him, curls of dark ink black hair framing her face and held back in a half-updo. 

Ser Jaime had strode inside to, but ser Barristan had held back. 

«It is nothing you should worry your pretty head about» he jested patting her head as he used to do when they were children, she shied from his touch trying to salvage her hair from his joking hand with a smile on her lips.

«One day» she told him «this pretty head will be the only one worrying about you and you shall be really sad, indeed.» she prophetized. 

«Do not be so tragic» he shrugged «I am the Sword of the Morning» he reminded her «I will die very old, and you shall be there to still tell me all I did wrong.» he promised his lovely sister. 

Ashara shook her head «You  are  the Sword of the Morning ans I will always tell you all you did wrong, I am your sister and you shall not take wife, who else is there to do it?» Arthur merely smiled. 

Only then did Ashara seem to notice the presence of ser Barristan with them.

«Ser Barristan» she greeted with a small courtesy «I hope the travel treated you well.» 

Ser Barristan did a most funny and goofy bow to her, almost knocking his sword to the side still seathed in its scabbard at his side, and Ashara smiled kindly at him as he regained his footing under their violet gaze. 

«Lady Ashara» he greeted «thank you, my lady» he offered «the winds were kind and the queen was quite happy to be clear from Kings Landing.»

Poor lady  he thought watching inside the chamber from where the chatter of the queen and the princess could still be heard. He could almost see the same thoughts written on his sister's face.

«We missed both you and her highness terribly at court» the young knight offered «the palace is a quiet place without your lively presences.» he offered, his cheeks red but boldly anyway before giving her a bow and following the queen inside without turning back.

He shared a look with his sister and both broke into twins fit of giggles, as Ashara's cheeks pinked slightly and Arthur huffed out a «Ser Barristan the bold  indeed » he offered «I never knew he had it in him to compliment a lady such as yourself» 

Ashara rolled her violet eyes upwards and gently shoved him on the shoulder.

«Behave, you!»

Arthur grinned broadly «Lady Ashara has a knight-love» he sing-sang as he used to do when they were little «A little knight in golden armor to sweep her off her feet.»

She shoved him harder this time «Shush!» she demanded but her eyes were alight with mirth and her cheeks as red as apples.

Arthur smiled but his smile suddenly died when prince Rhaegar strode out of the chambers like a man on a mission followed dutifully by ser Connighton.

«Arthur» he seethed «Stop dallying and come with me, now.» 

He shared another glance with his sister and sighed before following his prince as his sister closed the door and returned inside.


	5. Rhaegar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar is essentially a jerk (sorry?)

**Rhaegar II**

**H** e tried to contain his anger as he lead his two best friends to his solar attached the Room of the Painted Table from which Aegon the Dragon had launched his attack on the Seven Kingdoms conquering them.

He was furious that Elia would endanger their child, their son,  _ Azor Ai _ reborn, just because she felt uncomfortable being in bed all day long. 

Everyone had sacrifices to make, but Elia stubbornly refused to do her duty by following the Maester's orders to the letter.

The Maester had suggested she entered her period of isolation already, letting only her ladies in waiting and his mother inside her chambers. 

That meant no male, certainly not Oberyn with his stunts - although on this Rhaegar was susceptible to make an exception too since his goodbrother was an half-maester himself and had helped bringing into the word his last child, thing he would not do with  _ his _ son as his ﹰAegon would be welcomed in the world by the best midwives - and not Rhaenys. The girl was a bundle of sunshine but she could strain her mother so that she may not carry the baby to full term. 

Rhaegar was equally heartbroken about having to separate mother and child but for the wellbeing of his son and his wife it was imperative they followed the Master's instruction to the letter.

Elia had different plans. She had not intention to separate from their daughter nor to enter already her period of isolation. 

_ A silly notion you westerlanders have _ , she had said,  _ my mother never went in isolation and she delivered safely all three of us _ .

Rhaegar had been but a breath away from reminding her that she had not had the best history of pregnancies what with the difficulties she had had carrying Rhaenys and that she was in no way to endanger their son.

The Maester had recommended she was not to be stressed so he had bit his tongue and urged his friend - Jon - to do the same with but one glance when he had  _ that _ look that meant he was displeased by Elia's childness and stubbornness.

His friend had always be adamant in believing Elia was not enough for him and although Rhaegar could discuss this with him to the day they were both old and grey he found lately more and more difficult not to give credit to him when he reminded him that the fact that Elia had difficulties carrying his children could only mean she was not enough.

But Rhaegar had  _ seen _ the children she would give him. Children who would live to see the dragons restored to the world and would put end to winter bringing forth a new era. 

So Jon had to be wrong. There was no other explanation. His friend only liked to worry too much. 

His mother - bless her tender heart - had sided with Elia at least about the Rhaenys debacle although she did suggest Elia entered her isolation early if it meant delivering safely the baby. 

Rhaegar had to move immediately out of the chambers not to explode inside them and be the cause of Elia's distress.

He would not endanger his son no matter how childish his mother was being. 

He sat and sighed heavily as both Jon and ser Arthur looked at him intently, the latter certainly asking himself what had him in such a foul mood. Not that he could tell the dornish what had just transpired as he would more than likely take Elia's side as had lady Ashara and as would have any self respecting dornishman.

He knew Arthur valued him as a friend, perhaps his best friend, but Elia was also his princess. He knew her more. He would always try to justify her.

"How fare the kingdoms, Jon?" he asked, opting to not share with his friend the reason for his anger. 

"King Aerys is…  _ restless _ . - his friend was choosing his wording carefully, he realized - he is…  _ stable _ enough for now. But that may change real quick if we do nothing." 

Rhaegar sighed again "What happened?"

"He executed some men… a woman too" he admitted looking down.

He was hiding something.

There was no need to ask  _ why _ . In his last years his father had grown steadily worse, seeing betrayers where there were none and offending his most trusted counsellor so bad he resigned from being Hand and retired to the Rock in silence.

Nor  _ how _ . His father had developed a  _ need _ to see his victims die in wildfire, hearing them scream until there remained nothing but charred bones to put in the ground. It was a mystery how the kingdom still held in one piece.

Rhaegar stroked his chin, feeling the beginning of a beard poking out. He needed to shave soon enough. For now he had to plan. 

The dreams had put a lot of perspective in him. Although he knew that in time he would have an heir and three daughters that did not mean he had to rush to dethrone his father or he would be liable to be fingered and monickered as  _ kinbetrayer _ and he could not have that. 

He sighed. "I trust you got their names." 

"I did,  _ my Prince _ ." Jon nodded offering him a parchment rolled thightly.

Rhaegar nodded "Very well. I will write to their next of kin personally - he promised - And offer what repayment I can as we plan how to go about it without any bloodshed."

"No realm can be conquered without bloodshed." Jon said.

Arthur looked grim but did not speak. 

"I won't conquer the realm. The realm is mine by right in the evenience my father is found unfit to rule over it." he reminded his friend in a tone that brokered no replies.

Jon seemed to get smaller while Arthur seemed almost smug. Although Jon was much too clever to ever voice his thoughts about Elia in front of other dornish, Arthur had felt the dislike the man felt forwards Elia and they had been at odds with one another over it without ever discussing it.

Rhaegar sighed once again. 

This seemed to get all more difficult.

It'd be simpler if he did not remember the father Aerys had once been. But Rhaegar did remember. He had been a good father although dejected that his firstborn would rather read than fight, but when Rhaegar had finally took up arms after having understood that he was meant to be a warrior and had excelled at it his father had become loving and caring. Moreover so when Viserys had been born.

After his brother's birth though Aerys mental instability had become more and more encompassing. He was paranoid and often sought out discord and betrayals where there was none.

Things had gotten steadily worse since the Defiance of Duskendale when Aerys had been taken prisoner, stripped and paraded around like a common criminal instead of a king. 

Rhaegar could very well had taken the throne that year. Had lord Tywin sacked the city his father could very well die and Rhaegar would have succeeded him on the Iron throne still young, unmarried and heirless. 

The lords would certainly mean to stoke his ego with promises to rally behind him as they stormed the castle and Aerys was found blessedly without life. The price would be too costly. Lord Tywin had tried since his oldest daughter had come of age to betroth him to her but Rhaegar had no wish either to kill his father - or have him killed - nor to marry a woman without a single drop of valyrian blood. 

No, Rhaegar had had nothing to do with any plot against his father and despite their relationship souring especially when his only response to the birth of his first grandchild had been that  _ she smelled dornish _ and he had kept sending signals he believed Elia useless and unable to give him an heir; he still wished the old man no harm because of the father he had been in his youth. 

"How is my brother? Prince Viserys?" 

"The Prince is…  _ well _ " his friend reported "they report him to be a bit..  _ prone to fit of nerves _ when he is contrary but alas he is a good boy. Intelligent and quite kind." 

"And..?" He urged feeling there was more his friend was shielding him from.

"He...hasn't left the king's presence in many moons. Your mother the Queen is highly restricted from interacting with the Prince as the king wishes for him to grow bold and strong and not.. "

"Not like me." Rhaegar could well understand the meaning behind his friend well worded report. 

Jon took a step in his direction as if a lover concerned only with reassuring his love; but though better of it and held his head down in shame. 

Arthur stepped in "You need to do something, Your Highness. Or you and your children will never be safe. Not if king Aerys poisons Prince Viserys' mind and  _ make him _ his heir." 

Rhaegar nodded slightly. 

"My son will be Azor Ai reborn" he said "he is the Prince that was promised and he will bring the dawn - he said - and my daughters will help him protect the realm from winter and death" he said "I have seen it."

His eyes shone purple "No one will take his birthright from him." he vowed "Not even my father."

This seemed to calm Arthur and make Jon happy for he smiled brightly and proudly at him.

"Elia must learn nothing of this - he ordered holding up a hand before Arthur could protest - she is heavy with child, and no stress is to be caused to her.  _ Am I understood _ ?" He watched both of them but his words were directed to Arthur as he knew Jon would follow his orders without batting an eyelid.

His tone was steel and iron forged together and Arthur could only nod.

"Thank you, Arthur. I know how difficult this is, but nothing must endanger the child."

"Nor the princess." His friend added and Rhaegar nodded.

"Nor my wife" he repeated "She is to be treated with respect - this one he directed at Jon - as befitting of her station. She is the princess of the Seven kingdoms, your future Queen and the mother of the Prince who was promised."

Jon hung his head in shame but Rhaegar was comforted he would follow his decree in this case too.

"Very well" Rhaegar said before standing up again "Jon you must be weary from your travels. We will reconvene when you are rested. Arthur I wished to talk with you." 

As Jon left Rhaegar was left with Arthur asking him the impossible. Keep Rhaenys from Elia. It would be naught but impossible what with Rhaenys being every bit as stubborn as Elia but it was to be done for Elia's wellbeing and by petitioning to Arthur's protectiveness of Elia he had some measure of success.

And so it was. For Arthur promised to do all he could to make sure Rhaenys did not strain Elia too much at least until it was time to enter her isolation. 

"Thank you, my friend" he said offering the knight his arm. The dornish held it in his and nodded looking grim. 

"After Aegon is born - Rhaegar promised - we will have peace." 

Arthur nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I know Rhaegar is a jerk but as I had see Arthur and Barristan say in the sequel kind people can also be cruel without meaning too. Right now Rhaegar is too consumed by the prophecy to understand what he is living and how to not take his own stress on Elia who deserves the world, by the way.
> 
> So let me know what you think about it. Next up we are up in Winterfell with Lyanna and Benjen and their antics. Poor Brandon he has to babysit. 😂😂😂😂 hope to hear from you soon


	6. Brandon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon thinks about Lyanna and her future and fails to reprimand her on her antics.

**Brandon I**

**B** randon was nine and ten and still he could not believe for the life of himself how much trouble his younger siblings could be.

Was he ever so difficult as a child?, Ned surely hadn't been. It's in this moments Brandon dearly missed his little brother. He still remembered how quiet he had been when his mother, the lady Lyarra, had presented it to him with a proud but tired smile.

Little, red and quiet even a bit squishy Brandon had immediately declared the baby  _ too quiet _ and from thereon Ned had been known as the Quiet Wolf. 

Lyanna's birth had been difficult but when she had been born the bells of Winterfell had been rang in celebration. Yet Brandon had never seen his mother so tired before as the baby wailed in her arms. 

Ned had immediately bonded with Lyanna, coming to declare proudly that she was as beautiful as a treasure and as such she was to be protected from the treasure holder for excellence; the dragons. To which Brandon had rebutted that Lyanna was not a princess so she would not be held in a tower by a dragon no matter how cute she was. 

Yet Brandon had bonded with his sister nonetheless especially when she turned her puppy eyes on him. When she had been three following them everywhere she had once fallen on her skirts. Ned had his arms full and Lyanna wanted to be held so Brandon - only to make her stop crying - had hoisted her up on his back giving her a piggy ride back to the nursery. 

Then had come Benjen. Little and quiet much like Ned, Lyanna had immediately took him under her wing despite being older than him by only four years. 

Ned had been his chosen companion but after he had been sent to the Vale, Benjen and Lyanna had grown on him. 

Now his wayward siblings were hiding from their governess after having managed to get Maester Luwin' s robes purple with dye. 

Brandon would be masterfully inclined to laugh off their little prank hadn't Maester Luwin threatened to go directly to their mother to make sure she berated them and their mother was not in a fit state to be distressed by her younger children antics.

She still had not recovered from her cold fever and she was still too weak to be distressed so; so here Brandon was hunting down his little siblings for dying Maester Luwin robes purple; how they had managed that was a mystery better left unsolved he was sure.

Lyanna could climb on trees as easily as a monkey, while Benjen'd rather hiding in the bushes of the Godswood. 

So with that in mind Brandon strode to the Godswood as a man on a mission. 

Lyanna would not dare to climb the Heart Tree but Benjen would not be above hiding beneath its leaves.

He entered the clearing and sniffed the air; someone giggled; Brandon smirked walking with his hands behind his back.

"Where could my littlest wolf be hiding?" He asked out loud.

Another giggle. He turned to the left. The giggle had come from the right.

"A wolf hidden beneath the bushes? - he questioned out loud - never! More like a squirrel!"

"I am no squirrel!" His brother protested jumping up from the bushes. Brandon smirked and bent down scooping him up from beneath the knees and hoisting him up on his shoulder like a sack of flour.

Benjen protests were futile. 

Yet so were not Lyanna's as she screamed as a banshee and launched herself at his torso making him stumble back and fall on his rear; Benjen in tow; before being attacked by his savage little sister. 

She was not above biting to get her point across and Brandon was not above squishing her to hold her still. 

When finally he had subdued her, Benjen attacked but was easily slipped under his right arm and kept still. 

"Now" he cooed "who had the brilliant idea of dying Maester Luwin robes purple?" He asked trying to get the smirk off his face.

Lyanna wailed "It was meant to be pink!" 

The images of the stern man, wrapped in pink robes instead of grey robes came in his mind full force and Brandon had to hold back a laugh. 

"P-pink?" He stuttered "Had it gone your way, Little sister - he puntuacted - I would not know if being proud of you two or berate you until your ears are red." 

Lyanna giggled. 

At ten and four Lyanna was slowly starting to become too grown up for this kind of antics despite being the true prankster of their family. Brandon knew their mother wished for Lyanna to be more mature than she was now that lady Lyarra felt the end approaching. 

Brandon was nine and ten, she would see him married to his lady - lady Catelyn of House Tully - before the end. But she was confident her boy would one day rule justly over Winterfell as Warden of the North. 

Lyanna. Of Lyanna their mother despaired. 

_ She has too much of wolf blood in her _ he had heard their mother and father consider  _ a southern match would damp her spirit and incite her fury _ . Brandon was inclined to agree although he believed that any match be it southern or northern but born of Lyanna's love would do nothing but render his sister furious.

His father was not of the same idea. He was searching for a powerful southern match for both Ned and Lyanna. Only Benjen would be spared, it seemed.

Lyanna wiggled against him "You can let go now - she said - I won't run." 

He let her go and Lyanna in a truly un-Lyanna fashion didn't run indeed. Mayhaps some of the maturity their mother wishes to see Lyanna display is already coming, Brandon wouldn't know. Mayhaps this was one of last pranks created by the She-Wolf of Winterfell. 

Brandon would wish for a match for Lyanna with someone worthy of her wolf blood, someone who would not stoke her ice nor squish it. Someone who'd let her carry swords and did not try to impose nothing of her. 

Ned desired the same for their little sister. Both older brother would gladly have any match imposed on them but to see their little wild sister happy in the match found for her. 

Perhaps someone from Bear Island. There women were free to hold swords and weapons and some never married and still gave their children their names. 

"You look thoughtful - Lyanna said her eyes alight with mirth - be careful or you are going to hurt that pretty head of yours with those thoughts." 

And then she could still be childish too, smiling the way she was smiling now. Happy and carefree. 

"Don't be obtuse, Lyanna" he said "My head is filled with thoughts, one more will not break my thick skull."

"Those are big words - she fake gasped - sure you know what they mean?" 

_ Aye _ Brandon would gladly give his life if it meant Lyanna, the little bundle of non-stop crying that had come to them during a cold winter night, would retain her carefree character and her hopeful gaze.

He was sure Ned and Benjen would agree with him too.

He picked her up as a princess. He had said to Ned the day she was born that she would not be kept by a dragon in a tower like in the stories because Lyanna was no princess; but he had been wrong. Lyanna  _ was _ their princess and as such she had to be protected.  _ Always _ . 

Lyanna laughed but did not demand of being put down as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek as Benjen followed them out of the Godswood.

"I missed you big brother." She told him seriously. 

Brandon snorted "I have been here the whole time." 

" _ Aye _ \- she nodded - but you were distant. Too busy with your southern beauty and all those thoughts that fill your pretty head to be with us. We missed you, both of us." 

Brandon looked at Benjen for confirmation and his littlest brother nodded seriously. 

It may have been true that since Brandon had gone to Riverrun to met his betrothed and had duelled with that weakling; even having returned to Winterfell he had been a bit distant from his younger siblings. But Brandon was the next Lord of Winterfell and had since his returning started to help his father more in running Winterfell especially now that their mother was in no fit state to do her duty as the lady of the keep.

By all means. Her duties should have fallen on Lyanna, but both Brandon and his father hadn't want to burden Lyanna at four and ten with those duties especially when Lyanna would have taken at them the way a wayward wolf would have taken to be a domesticated beast. Fury and snipes. 

Lyanna despised Cat. She had had no qualms in making that known. She had never even met the woman and yet Lyanna despised her. 

She was a southerner.

She kept the wrong Gods.

She was no fit for the next Lord of Winterfell, she was no wolf. And a silver trout could never hope to be by the side of a grey wolf of the snows.

Surely she was not as beautiful as everyone said.

All concerns Lyanna had voiced clearly since the beginning of the talks of betrothed. But Brandon had met Catelyn. She was dutiful and kind. There was a light in her blue eyes…

… no, Brandon was not in love. But he could very well see himself pass his lifetime next the beauty of Riverrun. 

Lyanna despised the very idea of marriage of convenience or children born of it. 

Brandon wished he could shield her for the universal truth that ladies were not their own but were meant to marry this Lord or that and give them sons to rule and daughters to be given in marriages of alliances. 

Still. One day Lyanna was bound to understand this to be her fate as well. 

Brandon wished for that day to never come. And yet looking at his father waiting for them just outside the gates Brandon felt a foreboding sensation that told him that the storm was only brewing in the distances and that it would hit sooner than he'd liked. 

He thought back of the news he had received naught but minutes before being cornered by Maester Luwin in purple robes that were meant to be pink (he could not wipe off his grin). 

_ Ned is coming home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a peek in Lyanna's life pre-Tourney of Harrenal narrated by Brandon Stark.
> 
> The idea of making her a bit of prankster came to me thinking about Jon disguising himself in flour to frighten his siblings as a young boy so why have not my Visenya inherit her playfulness from her mother?
> 
> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think about it!


	7. Lyanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna has a talk with her mother which is...frankly quite heart breaking especially since - and this I can say even if you have not read the sequel... If you don't wanna know SPOILER ALERT!!!!! - her fate will be much the same as in canon. 
> 
> Don't be mad if she comes out a bit despondent or immature. She is just a teen yet. She is almost 15...how many of us at fifteen was mature? It is normal that she would look so to you so don't get hate on her let's remember that she was just a girl in her teen years wrapped in things she did not understand as a mature woman would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you? Hope you are all fine and safe and sound in this tiring and difficult time for us all. 
> 
> I know I have not been posting as regularly as I did (for those who followed me with the sequel) in this previous months, but things are slightly hectic right now and so I am making do with updating as regularly as possible.

**Lyanna I**

**H** er mother benocked her closer and Lyanna came to sit by her bed. 

"Hello mother." she greeted.

"I heard that Ned is coming home" she replied, her misty gaze looking away from her only daughter.

Lyanna knew she was a bit of failure of daughter. Too much wolf blood in her, not enough ladylike behaviour and although she promised herself to be more ladylike from time to time in the end she always ended up with being just herself.

If only her father let her she would wield a sword as did Maege Mormont on Bear Island and she would do House Stark proud.

Instead he tried to squash her desire of swordplay and tried to mold her into a lady that could be married off in the South. 

She smiled thinking of her older brother, finally returning after being in the Vale for so long. 

" _ Aye _ " she said "I hope he comes back soon." she added "I have missed him dearly" 

"So have I" her mother replied finally looking at her "You are almost five and ten, now" she pointed out "I think your father will soon begin talk of marriage for you, my wolf child." 

Lyanna gulped "I have no wish to be married yet." 

"Have you flowered?" her mother questioned. Lyanna looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I did." she nodded feeling defeated.

"Then it is highly time - her mother said - You are a woman now." 

Lyanna did not feel like a woman. She didn't want to marry a man she barely knew, a man who would squash her unladylike behaviour and would take her away from Winterfell.

She dreamt of the snows, of women wielding swords as well as men and fighting against the enemy. 

Lyanna wanted to be one of them. Like Maege Mormont. She didn't want to be a lady and she wasn't obliged to since Brandon was the oldest and Lyanna was just a third child. She could get away with never marrying. Brandon and Ned, and Benjen, they would all support her. She  _ knew _ this.

Why couldn't her parents see it? Lyanna wasn't made for marriage, she dreamt of legendary women warriors, like Queen Nymeria in Dorne. 

If the men of Bear Island could see and understand this why couldn't her family in Winterfell? 

She didn't want to marry, some old, pompous Lord maybe of the South who would demand obedience and children from her. 

"Mother…" she tried, squaring her shoulders "I don't wish to marry, I  _ won't _ marry."

"Do not backtalk to me, child. - her mother cautioned - You will marry or do you think that life as a Silent Sister to be more to your liking?" 

Lyanna felt as if slapped. Her mother and father loved her, she  _ knew  _ this. They would not have let her go on for so long with her antics had they not loved her.

"Maybe I do."

"Do not be silly, Lyanna - her mother said - You are the  _ only _ daughter of the Warden of the North. And, like I married your father and made him Lord of Winterfell; you will marry some high Lord and your sons will be princes and lords."

_ No,  _ she wanted to say,  _ that's not me _ . But she couldn't find the words. 

"Lyanna" her mother called taking her hands in her bony ones, looking at her dead in the eyes "I know it's not easy, my child - she said - but being a mother it is the greatest blessing for a woman" she assured her "No battle glory will ever surpass the love you will feel deep in your chest when you will hold your children to your breast after birthing them. I know,  _ baby _ , I felt it."

Lyanna wanted to fight her on it, but her mother- her beautiful, strong mother - was looking at her with such a love written in her eyes that how could she oppose her?

"And there is no greatest sorrow than holding to your breast those children that couldn't stay,  _ baby _ \- her mother said playing with her ebony dark hair - but you will know, it is all worthy in the end."

"Even if I lose my life?" 

Death in childbed was extremely common and Lyanna feared it more than death by sword. 

"A mother would never banter the life of her child for hers,  _ baby _ . A mother would gladly die for her child to live - she said - because if our children live  _ we _ too live. Lyanna, perhaps you'll hold no swords and fight no battles - her mother said caressing her wet cheeks - But, my child, maybe one of your children will, and he will look like you and think like you and you'll be alive in him or her even when you are dead."

Lyanna wanted to say something and found her voice lacking.

"I know it's scary,  _ baby  _ \- her mother said - but only the Gods can decide who lives and who dies. You have to trust in them and do your duty by them and your family."

"Shouldn't I do my duty to them by staying true to myself?" she murmured.

Her mother smiled "You may not see it, my child - she nudged her face up by her chin and smiled, a small, tired smile that lit up her whole face - but I do,  _ sweetheart.  _ You are born to be a mother."

_ No _ she wanted to scream  _ that's not me. _

But then the image of a child, a child squealing and crying in her arms, calming only with her presence and voice. And Lyanna smiled only thinking of such a child. A child who would depend on her for everything. A child who would love her unconditionally just because she was its mother.

It felt filling and Lyanna let the topic slide, letting her mother fill the silence with how much she had missed Ned. 

Lyanna had missed him too. Brandon had already been almost ten when Lyanna was big enough to play with her brothers, Ned, Ned had been  _ hers _ in a way Brandon hadn't in the beginning. 

Both Lyanna and Benjen looked up to Ned just as much as Brandon and both had missed their brothers especially when Ned had been in the Vale and Brandon in Riverrun meeting his lady love. 

Lyanna wanted to spit on that match. How could a flowery girl from the Riverlands - who didn't even keep the right Gods!, and begged Brandon to spare the life of the weasel who had dared to challenge him for her hand - be the right person to become the next Lady of Winterfell?

Was that how her mother and father wanted her to behave?, she asked herself feeling slighted that they would rather her be some insipid girl who dreamt of being only a mother when she wanted to bring glory to her House just as Nymeria had done, like Visenya Targaryen had done.

Aegon Targaryen would not have gotten where he had if his two sisters hadn't helped him and Visenya, they said, was as comfortable in chainmail as in silks and wielded Dark Sister fighting alongside her husband and Lord. 

If she was to marry, Lyanna wanted to marry someone as Aegon the Conqueror who would not demand she was a willowy lady in a tower but a force to be reckoned with. 

A dark part of her mind whispered that although Visenya was a great warrior Aegon still preferred her their sister, Rhaenys who, despite being a warrior too, was more ladylike. 

_ No _ Lyanna thought  _ that's not me _ .


	8. Oberyn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn arrives on Dragonstone with the melons (do not forget the melons) and reunites with his sister and niece and has a very brief run in with Rhaegar of whose behaviour he is preoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are all fine and safe. As I did on the last chap of the sequel I want to tell this here to. 
> 
> In this times that are much troubling and difficult if you need feel free to come to me, write to me if you need, I am always willing to lean you a ear and a shoulder to cry, vent or even only talk on. 
> 
> Right now with all that is happening (what with the pandemic and the injustice and iniquity all around the world) I think it's extremely important to share and band together and support each other as much as possible. So if you have any need, even if only to vent on something even trivial or very heavy and important even if it's not fanfic-related I am here for you. 
> 
> If you don't feel the need or just don't feel comfortable with talking to a stranger is fine too, just know that I am here sending all my love and cheering you on as I am sure you would me! 
> 
> Now, let's get on with the chapter! I so hope you like it.

**Oberyn I**

**D** ragonstone was as gloomy as Oberyn felt at the mere thought of having to _walk_ all those stairs to get to the keep. 

The illness of it was only surpassed by his happiness at seeing Elia and Rhaenys again.

"The melons have been disembarked, my Prince." 

Oberyn nodded "Very well, have them brought to the keep - he said - I must get to my sister now." 

He was already dreading all those stairs - he knew there must be a reason why the Targaryens arrived on dragonback - but the idea of finally embracing his sister filled him with such a happiness he would face a thousand ladders to get to her.

But, as soon as they arrived inside the first walls of the keep and inside the outer rims of the real castle he stopped awaiting for his formal welcome. 

As he turned around he spotted a small group of people coming down from the keep, his welcoming party - he realized- and patiently waited for them to arrive.

When they arrived close he smiled. Ser Arthur Dayne was among them as were two other of the kingsguard - ser Jaime Lannister and ser Barristan the Bold - they accompanied the Queen herself. 

Once Oberyn would have expected to see his goodbrother but the two had never strung up a friendship worthy of that name so he had stopped expecting him to welcome his arrival around the time of Rhaenys' birth. 

Speaking of, small Rhaenys was there too, wrapped in the Queen's easy embrace. Her dark mop of ringlets bouncing with each step, her head was hidden in the crook of her grandmother's neck and Oberyn smiled softly as they neared him.

He bowed slightly to the Queen. 

"Your Grace" he greeted "It's a honor and a pleasure seeing you again and being welcomed by you." 

Queen Rhaella had always seemed to him as a beautiful, dutiful but incredibly sad woman, she held her sadness as a mantle and the heaviness of her steps was as light as a feather. 

  
  


She smiled at him nodding after having put Rhaenys back on her feet, the girl still anchored at her grandmother's skirts, half peeking at him from behind her grandmother's hip.

"Welcome, Prince Oberyn - she replied- my good-daughter was waiting _patiently_ your arrival." 

"More the _melons_ arrival, if his Highness the Prince is to be believed."

Queen Rhaella gave him a smile and caressed her granddaughter's cheek, pushing back a lock of dark ringlet which came back bouncing around her face as she peeked at Oberyn from under her lashes.

Oberyn looked down at her with a smile. He bent on his knees as he looked at her beautiful moon shaped face.

"And you… could you be my niece? The Little Rhaenys? - he asked in jest, she nodded clearly still timid - impossible. My niece is a girl and you are a mighty dragon!" 

That snatched a smile from her lips.

"But uncle! - she protested - it is I! I am Rhaenys!" 

"Mhm …- he considered- are you sure?" 

The little girl nodded resolutely "Come closer then, mayhaps I have grown blind other than old." 

Rhaenys looked up to her grandmother as seeing her nodding with a small smile carefully took two or three steps to him.

Oberyn remained completely still as he let her come closer, she peered in his dark eyes and he smiled.

"Are you convinced now, Uncle Oberyn?" She asked, his name from her lips coming a bit distorted, _Obewin_ , adorably so. 

"Oh I don't know…" he muttered as she came closer and he snatched her up from the ground bouncing her in his arms and tickling her sides "My niece is ticklish right _here_!" 

Her laughter filled the small welcoming room and Oberyn grinned as his niece trashed a bit in his arms as she giggled. 

After a bit he stopped and kissed her cheek, making sure to rasp a bit with his beard and moustache against her skin.

"Uncle! That tickles!" She exclaimed, full of wonder then fingering his moustache with her small hand.

"Oh yes, this is without doubt my little Rhaenys!" 

"I am big now!" She protested.

"Oh! - he exclaimed - are you?" 

She counted on her fingers and then showed them to him "I will be _fiwe_ by the time my brother comes - she told him - I am to be a big _sistew_." 

"Indeed - he nodded - just as your mother is my big sister as well." 

Queen Rhaella was smiling fondly at them and Oberyn turned, his niece attached in his arms greeting also the knights present. 

"Ser Jaime - the young golden knight nodded to him with a small bow - ser Barristan" 

He then turned to Arthur " _Artie_." 

" _Obie_ " the other quipped with a grin "You have brought the _melons_ now you can go no one wants to see your ugly face." He jested.

Oberyn just let out a laugh "You are just jealous you are not as dashing as I am. You are _beautiful_ like a woman!, no offence Your Majesty."

Queen Rhaella rolled her eyes in reply "None taken." 

"If you had not the princess in your arms…" Arthur threatened.

"Then what?"

"I would send you sprawling to the ground for that comment" he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"As if! Your knight cloak would get in the way!" He quipped with a smile. 

Arthur laughed then sobered "Welcome to Dragonstone, Prince Oberyn. Princess Elia will be most pleased to see your face - he said - it is ugly but the poor woman can't help but like you." 

Oberyn smiled pleased and shared a brotherly handshake with his childhood friend as they started the climb up to the internal part of the keep.

He didn't even care he was travel weary, he kept Rhaenys in his arms all the time and as soon as they reached the royal chambers he strode - without knocking - inside his sister's chamber. 

Elia was sitting on her bed as Lady Sahara was braiding her dark air and as soon as the door opened both spun around and Elia actually _squealed_ jumping up.

"My Princess! - lady Ashara called - careful! The baby…" 

But Elia gave them no mind and practically ran to him smiling broadly, her eyes glowing for the unshed tears of happiness "Oh shush you! - she said - My child is doing the somersaults in happiness too!" 

She didn't heed the fact he had Rhaenys in his arms and jumped at his neck tackling him in an uncomfortable hug what with her pregnant belly and her five years old child in the way.

Oberyn embraced her, caressing her dark locks "Someone is happy to see my _ugly face_!" He exclaimed, quipping back at a merely contained laughing Arthur. 

Elia took a step back and smiled up at him "I missed you little brother." she told him.

Oberyn caressed her cheek "I missed you too." he told her "and..do you get more radiant with every pregnancy? How is my niece or nephew treating you this far?"

Elia took his hand and pressed it to her belly and Oberyn could feel the baby mighty kicks. 

"He is so happy!" 

" _He?_ " He stressed frowning. If it happened to be Elia's conviction he would trust her, what with knowing full well that pregnant women often _felt_ this kind of thing but something about the way she had said it had sent off an alarm in his mind. 

Elia opened her mouth like a starfish but before she could reply another voice intervened "Elia is carrying our son" he turned around facing his good brother "our Aegon." 

He was standing a bit to the side with Jon Connighton, his silver hair were braided in a strange way, different from any other times he had seen him before.

Elia pulled a face and then smiled clearly uncomfortable with Rhaegar surety. 

Queen Rhaella came to the rescue with a soft "Of course we will love the baby even if it is a girl." she said. 

Rhaegar seemed to be snapped out of it by his mother assuring tone and nodded "Of course if it was, but it won't be - he added coming closer to Elia and pressing his hand to her belly almost possesively, Elia softly smiled and rested her hand above his - she's carrying our Aegon. I know, I've seen it."

Both Elia and queen Rhaella looked to be peeved by his surety and Oberyn asked himself again what kind of husband his sister had stumbled upon for in his late years he had grown superstitious and often believed to be able to foresee the future. 

Rhaegar thought smiled and offered him his hand "Welcome to Dragonstone, Oberyn. We are happy to have you - he looked fondly but sideways to Elia who was smiling up at him - especially since you brought melons, Elia was miserable without them" he said seriously "and without you." He added offering his hand in greeting.

Oberyn grasped his forearm as a greeting and the two men nodded at each other "I am happy to be here, your highness."

Rhaegar nodded with a small smile. 

"My Prince - Jon Connighton interluded - we have much to do still." 

Rhaegar nodded "Yes, we do." he said disentangling himself from his wife and looking over his mother giving her a nod.

Oberyn had noticed how little Jon Conninghton cared for Elia so it didn't surprise him when he wanted to leave the small dornish assembling as soon as possible especially since that meant he could spend more time with _his_ Prince.

Oberyn wasn't even sure the man had contemplated the idea that the admiration he felt toward Rhaegar was more than admiration. Non dornish were not as equally inhibited as they were and often buried their needs and wants behind what was _right_ so much they didn't even realize. 

He was still happy they left - despite his sister clingy gaze to her husband - as he turned his back on her with a kiss on her temple and a _do not overdo, my gazelle_. 

  
  


They were on the balcony later on, Queen Rhaella gone to manage her affairs, when finally Oberyn found the courage to ask.

"He has _seen_ it?"

Elia munched on the slice of melon she was eating as if debating with herself what to answer to his query.

"He has been dreaming" she shrugged as lady Ashara - not too far- snorted a most unladylike behaviour she had since being a child. 

"Dreaming?" 

"He says he sees the future in his dreams" she nodded "A future of snow and death and… fire and blood; of Dragons born again." Elia recounted pressing her hand to her belly as the baby kicked. 

"Dragons? They are extinct." he blinked surprised "He just wishes that was the future.." 

Elia shrugged "I am afraid- she said - but I do believe it is a boy" she completed caressing her belly "it's only… Rhaegar has been so… _occupied_ with the prophecy that he has seldom thought of anything else."

"Has he been unkind?" 

"My husband? He has not a unkind bone in his body" 

Oberyn hated to dissent but he didn't say anything as he let her speak.

"He is just…"

" _Obsessed_ with this vision of his? What has he seen, by the way?" 

"He… he has seen death and snow - she said - I don't understand much and he often speaks in high valyrian and… you know I don't understand it very well when it's spoken very fast." 

Oberyn nodded. Rhaegar was an high valyrian fluent in a way none before him had been; not since king Jaehaerys Targaryen and his wife, Queen Alysanne. 

Elia said it was because Rhaegar was supposed to make the Targaryens great again, Oberyn thought it was more because he had been a very diligent student in his early years. 

Still, for being a man who had taken up arms only in his teen years - after years of pouring over texts and dust filled tomes and scrolls - he was an incredible fighter; and often seemed to have some capabilities that were just non human.

Oberyn had seen him jumping off a window once and disappearing into the shadows as if he was just thin air. That didn't mean there was something legendary in the man.

Elia may love him and see him as a hero, Oberyn's sight was not so misted over by love. He was a normal man, perhaps he could grow to be a great man if he all but put a stop to this nonsense of prophecies and death and winter.

He just hoped the babe was a boy, he wasn't so sure Aerys wouldn't demand for Rhaegar to set aside Elia because she was unable to give him an heir. And Oberyn didn't really want a war at their hands. _Evermore_ he hoped Rhaegar would stop thinking about prophecies and stories of the goodnight and started thinking _concretely_ about a way to get the throne from under his father backside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it. And await your comments or if you need even only your messages if you feel like you need to be listened to 
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon! Sending all the love. ~G


	9. Ned I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but we get an insight in young Ned's mind. 
> 
> Do not think less of him because he is different from older Ned we have in the canon and in my other fic. He is a boy here, and much of what has made him the Ned Stark we know and love happened after Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar without telling anyone they would get married. 
> 
> So now he is just a boy. A second born with no much prospect, quiet and gentle, admist his wolf-blooded siblings. I imagine him quite like Sansa. She didn't look like a wolf in the beginning; she didn't feel like a wolf - despite always being a wolf pup ready to claw her way to happiness - but by the end of it she was THE red wolf. Ned I write much the same. 
> 
> I do not know if I made sense. But I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think! All the love -G.

Ned I

He had missed home – he thought – as he sat at supper, his family reunited. They were supping in his mother's chambers – alone instead that in the Great Hall – a private dinner for the family and since lady Stark was still too weak to leave her chambers for a prolonged time they had decided to take supper in her chambers.

It was a quiet affair. His lord Father had asked about many deal of things – namely the friends he had made in the Vale – and he had stressed out how important was for the Northern children to start and open their views. The North was theirs, but the South they had to conquer, mile after perilious mile.

Ned had known – when he had been sent to the Vale as a ward – that his father meant to get his children some more recognition in the Realm. Until his father's wardenship the North had been isolated from the rest of the Realm; now thought his lord father believed it had come the time for the blood of Bran the Builder to finally take his due and make a name for the Stark family in all the Realm and not only in the North.

He had known more still that his lord father was effectively moving throught with it when he had engaged Brandon to a southern beauty, lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. Ned had never had the pleasure of meeting the lady that he was sure what fair and beautiful and Brandon seemed to be content with the match. He had even battled another viewing suitor for her hand. A sickly boy that lord Tully of Riverrun had taken under his wing many years prior.

He knew his father was considering other matches for his children in the South as he set his eldest son with a southern lady. He wasn't sure the lady would be welcomed in the North. The Northrmen were true to their own, loyal to fault but to their own and no doubt they would see the southern lady as an intruder especially since many northern Houses wanted to offer their daughters to be the next lady of Winterfell.

But that night – that dinner – it was only theirs. Only his family's. Only Brandon racous laughter and Benjen soft question; all his mother's pride and his sister delight.

Lyanna had grown up in the years they had spent apart and she was almost a woman, now, an almost woman that many would look twice to. Why, she looked like the girl from whom Robert had sired his bastard daughter, Mya Stone. Perhaps less refined – although the woman had not been highborn she had been elegant and graceful in demure, that much Ned could concede – but Lyanna had always been a wild thing, and the years apart had served her good for she had grown to be quite the beauty althought her eyes did not sparkle green like the waters, but grey like the steel she'd likely strap at her hip if their father would permit it.

She _was_ kind. But she was also confident and beautiful. She didn't look neither sourful neither sad, and yet there was an edge to her that Ned had not known before he had departed. 

She was a woman now, a stranger almost, and yet she looked so familiar it hurt; and yet she felt different and familiar at the same time. 

He looked around himself and felt finally at home, looking at his brothers and his sister, looking at his mother kind smile. The only thing he felt he missed was Robert. His best friend. The man he had started to regard as a brother after they had been both sent to the Vale to be Jon Arryn's wards.

He hadn't expected to find a friend like Robert in all of his life time. And althought the man was strongwilled and prone to fits of ire, loved to bed whores and laughed more than he studied and often jested about Ned being too stiff; Ned had felt accepted by Robert in a way he had yet to feel when he had left Winterfell behind. And now he missed his dearest friend; he could use his support now as his father changed the topics again asking about possible prospects for Lyanna.

He saw Lyanna stiffen and Brandon and Benjen exchanging a look, and asked himself  _when_ had Brandon become whom Benjen searched for when in difficulty and more importantly when had Brandon started looking to their littlest brother for support insted of meeting his gaze?

But Lyanna, oh Lyanna looked at him, square in the face. Her own face stony, impassible, yet Ned could read there more than Lyanna wished to convey probably. 

Lyanna lowered her gaze to her almost untouched plate and Ned realized that this storm was past brewing and that probably his lord father had request his presence at home as early as possible exactly for this purpose. Lyanna was bound to be betrothed soon, and his father probably wanted his input especially since his other children were all based in the North had scarcely seen the rest of the Realm and he probably thought Ned understood him.

Which Ned did; still, Lyanna was of marriage age aye, but she didn't want to marry yet – anyone with eyes could see it – and she was too wild, too difficult to ever accept or thrive under the thumb of a southern. 

He swallowed his bite of meat and then set his fork down looking at his father «What did you have in mind, Father?» 

«I want a Southern match for her...» his lord Father started and he saw Lyanna flinch, their mother sighed and turned to her husband, resting her hand atop his on the table.

«My love» she tried «perhaps this conversation is best set for another time» she suggested «Lyanna is young yet and...»

«Not young enough to not be betrothed yet» his lord Father replied quickly, disentagling his hand from beneath hers; his mother flexed her fingers on reflex but set the hand against the table flattening against the wooden surface.

«Rickard» his mother's tone was threatening in a way her children had all learnt not to dispute. When she used that tone it meant that they had been discovered in their misbehaving and were going to be reprimated in the next week.

«Lyarra» his father's tone was colder than the snow «she has had her first blood» Lyanna's cheek tinted «she should be all but married already» he spat «You were scarcely older than her when we married» he reminded her.

Lyarra sighed «Older than her still. Let her have her innocence and infancy yet.»

«I am not telling her to get married today, Lyarra» his father snapped «I am only considering the options and I am sure Ned has many»

And Ned, bless his soul, could think of only one in that moment «Really, Father» he murmured «I have been in the Vale most of the time I've been away from Winterfell...»

«Speak up, boy!» his father snapped «Don't you have friends in the Vale or something?»

«Lord Arryn did not sire heirs» he tried to smart his way away from his father's demanding tone, to no avail.

«But you have friends aye? Highborn friends?»

Ned gulped and looked down his hands.

«Father» Brandon exclaimed «I believe Ned is quite tired and affected by the long ride home. I think this discussion will be better tabled for another time»

Only then did Ned notice that Lyanna was fighting off tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Brandon looked ready to storm a castle bare handed if it meant save their sister from pain. Ned envied him that. He wished he could be so bold as Brandon. _Wolf blood_ _ **,**_ he recalled both Brandon and Lyanna had it, it made them bolder, Ned... Ned was _quiet_. 

«Lyanna will scarcely become and old hag in a day or two, Father» Brandon urged «Let's talk it another day.»

Lyanna stood up, dusted her gown and took Benjen profferred hand «By your leave, Father, I should see Benjen put to bed.»

Benjen was old enough to see himself to bed alone but thier mother smiled «Of course dear, and retire to your chambers too, after. Tomorrow we shall have many matters to settle.»

Lyanna nodded her thanks and led Benjen outside their mother's chambers. Rickard took his leave not longer after, his a fury and he watched as Brandon pressed a kiss to their mother's chin and dismissed himself too. Before retiring though he turned around and looked at him «I am glad you are home, brother.» he said before departing.

Ned was then left alone with his mother.

«I am sorry child. I would have warned you, had I been able» she murmured softly «Your father seems on a war path to get House Stark to be known in all the Kingdoms and rue the man who stands in his way.»

«But Lyanna is not a man – he muttered – neither is she in his way. Would he banter her happiness for an advantageous match?»

«Your father is many things, dear. But he is not cold hearted.» she said «we did not love each other when we married, Gods, I _didn't_ want to marry him, but he was my best option and, in time, I learned to love him. Lyanna will too. He is being sensible.»

«Is it sensible to squash all of Lyanna's fire?»

«For her fire to be loved _and_ incited we'd need a man able to bend her flame and I am afraid, my son, that such a man does not exist. She shall have to accept that her fire will serve her naught if she can't control it.»

Her tone was strangely prophetic and Ned let it slide because she was his mother and he believed she knew best. Perhaps Lyanna was truly stubborn but who wasn't at fourteen? Would she grow to love the intended their father chose for her in time?

He thought of Robert. They could be true brothers if he and Lyanna married. And he would love her, he was sure of it. He was all fire, mayhaps he would stoke Lyanna's own instead of killing it.

Would it even matter in the end? Perhaps if Ned could steer his father to choose someone who would stoke Lyanna's fire like Robert his sister could grow to be happy and love her intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what have you thought of young Ned? 
> 
> And of Brandon and Lyarra? 
> 
> Let me know.  
> Hope you are all safe and sound.
> 
> Next up Aegon's birth (a year prior than in canon verse) told by Elia's point of view as we already saw Oberyn's POV of it in his flashback in the sequel.
> 
> Hope to hear from you all soon! All the love ~G.

**Author's Note:**

> *squealing* Ahhhhhh is finally out! I have been working on this first chapter for ages after I wrote the plot of thw story and started writing it!
> 
> I so hope you like it! Let me know in the comments! I await with bathed breathe! 
> 
> They are so cute! 😍


End file.
